Remember
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Pós-Lullaby - Diga que precisará de mim com você...
1. Leia!

Olá de novo, meus amores. Antes de qualquer coisa eu preciso _agradecê-las_ mais uma vez por todo o carinho que foi cultivado pela **Lullaby** e eu espero agradá-las com essa continuação tanto quanto na primeira versão. Preciso dizer que a história não é tão triste quanto a **LBY** e que haverá vários resquícios de _felicidade pura_ nas linhas que vocês lerão. A Remember, sendo a segunda da trilogia, é importante pois é um _momento após a tempestade_, mas que ainda **não é** a_calmaria_. Por isso eu espero que vocês de emocionem com o início de um relacionamento que será reforçado na última história.

Com amor, Julia


	2. I

**LEONTES** — Emudeceu minha rainha, acaso? Dizei alguma coisa.  
><strong>HERMIONE<strong> — Tencionava, senhor, ficar calada até que houvésseis dele arrancado o juramento explícito de que não ficará. Tentais vencê-lo com frieza excessiva. Declarai-lhe que tendes a certeza de que tudo na Boêmia está bem, como o proclamam as novas recebidas ontem mesmo. Falai-lhe assim, porque dessa maneira o batereis, no seu melhor reduto.  
><strong>LEONTES<strong> — Muito bem dito, Hermione.  
><strong>HERMIONE<strong> — Se acaso tivesse dito que quer ver o filho, fora razão de peso. Ele que o jure; depois deixa-o partir. Ele que o jure, que aqui não ficará, pois haveremos de tocá-lo com nossas próprias rocas. (A Políxenes.) Ora a pedir me atrevo uma semana de vossa real presença. Ao visitar-vos na Boêmia meu senhor, dar-lhe-ei licença para ficar um mês além do prazo marcado para a volta, embora, Leontes, não te ame menos uma pancadinha de relógio do que qualquer esposa que acate seu marido. Resolvestes ficar?  
><strong>POLÍXENES<strong> — Senhora, não.  
><strong>HERMIONE <strong>— Sim, ficareis.  
><strong>POLÍXENES<strong> — Em verdade, é impossível.  
><strong>HERMIONE<strong> — Em verdade? Escusais-vos com juras muito fracas. Mas embora com vossos juramentos das esferas os astros arrancásseis, eu vos diria: "Não, senhor, é inútil falardes em partir." De forma alguma. Esse "de forma alguma" pronunciado por uma dama é tão potente como se dito por um rei. Não resolvestes ainda? Então, forçada sou a deter-vos como meu prisioneiro, não como hóspede. Pagareis, desse modo, ao vos partirdes, vossa estada entre nós sem esbanjardes os agradecimentos. Que dizeis? Hóspede ou prisioneiro? Pelo vosso terrível "em verdade" é inevitável: tereis de ser um ou outro.  
><strong>POLÍXENES<strong> — Então, vosso hóspede, senhora, pois ser vosso prisioneiro, para mim fora ofensa mais difícil de cometer, que para vós puni-la.  
><strong>HERMIONE<strong> — Não serei carcereira, então, mas vossa hospedeira bondosa. Vamos; quero dirigir-vos perguntas sobre todas as peraltices que com meu marido fizestes quando crianças. Ambos éreis, de certo, nobrezinhos mui galantes.  
><strong>POLÍXENES<strong> — Pois não, formosa soberana, moços que criam sempre ter diante de si dias em tudo iguais e que haveriam de ser sempre rapazes.  
><strong>HERMIONE<strong> — Meu mando, decerto, era, dos dois, o mais terrível.  
><strong>HERMIONE<strong> — Éramos como dois cordeiros gêmeos que um para o outro balavam, saltitantes ao sol, de tão contentes. Permutávamos nossa inocência apenas, inocência. A doutrina do mal desconhecendo, nem sequer conceber então podíamos que alguém a conhecesse. Se tivéssemos continuado a viver dessa maneira, sem que nossos espíritos ingênuos, pelo sangue levados, se exaltassem, com ousadia ao céu nos fora lícito responder: "Não culpados", excetuando-se nossa herança mortal. De onde concluímos que tropeçastes, desde então, por vezes.  
><strong>POLÍXENES<strong> — Ó mui prezada dama! Desde essa época temos sido tentados, pois naqueles dias implumes, minha atual esposa ainda era bem menina, e não havia também vossa preciosa formosura caído sob as vistas do meu jovem camarada de jogo.  
><strong>HERMIONE<strong> — Deus nos guarde! Não tireis conclusões, que poderíeis chamar-me e a vossa esposa de demônios. Mas prossegui sem medo; respondemos pelos pecados que por nossa causa cometestes então, caso conosco, só, tivésseis pecado e só conosco persistísseis nesse erro, sem que houvésseis tido amores com outra até ao presente.  
><strong>LEONTES<strong> — Convenceste-o?  
><strong>HERMIONE<strong> — Não partirá, senhor.  
><strong>LEONTES<strong> — Recusou-se a ficar a meu pedido. Hermione querida, nunca a ponto falaste como agora.  
><strong>HERMIONE<strong> — Nunca?  
><strong>LEONTES<strong> — Nunca, tirante uma só vez.  
><strong>HERMIONE<strong> — É, então, verdade? Falei bem duas vezes? E a primeira, quando foi? Por obséquio, dize logo. Enche-me de elogios e me deixa tão gorda como as aves bem tratadas. A boa ação que morre sem encômios, mata milhares que esperavam isso. Nossa paga é o elogio. Por mil milhas com um beijo terno podereis levar-nos, sem que nos faça um passo andar a espora. Mas voltemos ao ponto de partida. Minha última ação boa foi pedir-lhe que ficasse. E a primeira? Se interpreto corretamente o que dizeis, aquela teve uma irmã mais velha. Oh! se seu nome fosse Graça! É, então, certo? Uma vez, antes, eu falei com propósito. Mas, quando? Oh! Permiti que o saiba! Estou ansiosa.  
><strong>HERMIONE<strong> — Ora, foi quando três azedas luas mui demoradamente se finaram, antes de eu conseguir que essa mão branca se abrisse e confirmasse o teu afeto, depois do que, em resposta, me disseste: "Sou vossa para sempre". Sim, foi graça. Falei bem duas vezes, não é certo? Uma, para alcançar o real esposo; outra, a fim de reter um pouco o amigo. (Estende a mão a Políxenes.)

Depois daqueles dizeres escritos com letras já ofuscadas pelo tempo, o livro Conto de Inverno, de_Shakespeare_, foi fechado com cuidado e deixado para descanso sobre o colo da garota, esparramada pela cama.  
>Já deveria ser tarde – <em>bem<em> tarde -, todavia, o seu problema com a insônia estava começando a lhe ser familiar. A verdade é que ela causava a própria insônia, pois dormir _lhe assustava_. O simples fechar de olhos lhe trazia a tona um punhado de recordações desagradáveis, de corpos caídos e esparramados a uma risada feminina cortante e dissimulada. Por isso ela escolhera não dormir. Fora uma opção.  
>Batendo alguns dedos contra a capa do velho livro, Hermione deixou os mesmos abrirem o exemplar mais uma vez. Sua visão cansada insistia que precisava repousar por alguns mínimos segundos, ao menos, antes de ser cobrada outra vez, todavia, sabia que não seria atendida.<p>

Folheando as páginas, deixando os olhos vermelhos se embaralharem junto com as palavras que passavam rapidamente, os dedos pararam bruscamente em uma das primeiras páginas, onde havia um rabisco escrito a caneta no centro do pedaço de papel.  
>Hermione precisou respirar devagar para impedir-se de desfazer em lágrimas.<br>Como ela havia se esquecido?

"_Minha querida Hermione,__  
><em>_Obrigada por escutar o seu velho pai contando essa mesma história inúmeras vezes em noites de Inverno. Saiba que esse livro é o meu favorito, pois toda vez que o leio, lembro que eu tenho a minha própria bela rainha Hermione, doce e inteligente, perto de mim._

_Com muito amor,__  
><em>_Do seu pai."_

A dedicatória datava o inverno de 1989, outro Inverno em que ela passara as noites ao lado dos pais, enquanto a mãe folheava algum conto de Jane Auten e o pai lhe sussurrava na poltrona confortável que lhe pertencia, aquela mesma história de todas as estações geladas. A lareira crepitava, os dedos de seu pai se perdiam entre os cachos dela e a sua mãe sempre levantava, no meio da leitura, para preparar um chocolate quente para a filha. E agora... Ela estava na Austrália e esperava não passar o inverno de 1998 por ali, pois já estava no _final_ de junho e a sua cabeça já estava arquitetando alguns_planos_ para os meses seguintes... Por isso... Hermione suspirou, fechando o livro de vez e colocando-o sobre o criado-mudo. Por isso ela precisava tentar _apressar_ o processo do contra-feitiço de memória de seus pais.

Cobriu os pés com o lençol, tateando o móvel a procura de um relógio para se informar a respeito das horas, mas pelo que ela podia ver devido à janela entreaberta, o dia amanheceria em alguns minutos contados. A mescla de cores bonita começava com um roxo e azul escuro, e como ela bem sabia, logo viraria um _vermelho vivo_, como se o céu estivesse a ponto de _pegar fogo_, e naquele novo_amanhecer_, tudo o que Hermione conseguia pensar era nos cabelos cor-de-fogo de Ronald Weasley.  
>E nada mais.<br>Aquela era a única forma dela conseguir adormecer por três horas, antes de despertar para uma rotina que ela já se acostumara. _Pensar em Ronald_ era como _vestir uma armadura_ e se sentir _envolta em proteção_. Pensar nele... Era esvaziar a cabeça de todas as outras lembranças ruins, que gostavam de lhe tragar as energias, e se focalizar somente em um sorriso sardento lhe concedido durante uma manhã quente passada no lago da Toca. Pensar nele era tentar se lembrar de cada sarda naquele rosto bonito, de cada sorriso jogado para ela através do ar e de cada vez que aqueles olhos azuis lhe invadiam a alma, com o anseio de retirar cada grão de sofrimento que ela ainda possuísse.  
><em>Pensar nele era sentir-se bem.<em>  
>Hermione não dormia durante a noite não só por medo, mas também pela expectativa de ver o Sol nascer e vislumbrar, em seu auge da alucinação por conta da sonolência, o <em>seu<em> Ronald abrindo aquele sorriso que ela tanto gostava entre os primeiros raios da manhã.


	3. II

Nove horas em ponto Hermione estava parada em frente à porta de um pequeno edifício de dois andares, com vista para a praia. Aquela parte da cidade de Wollongong – a terceira maior da Austrália – era _especialmente bonita_. Sua mãe sempre tivera sorte com imóveis, e o local onde o consultório fora instalado parecia à paisagem de um quadro. Desde o raiar da manhã _pipas coloridas _bailavam pelo céu, quase tocando as nuvens brancas que possuíam a imagem refletida nas águas claras do mar. Hermione estava se _acostumando_ com aquela beleza bem diferente da britânica. O céu cinza apagado parecia sem graça diante da magnitude daquele azul-_Royal_ que pintava o céu australiano. As pessoas bronzeadas andavam com roupas floridas, em suas bicicletas graciosas, com os seus cachorros pequeninos e com os seus chinelos de dedo. Acenavam sempre, sorriam belamente e pareciam, cada vez mais, parte de algum filme ao qual ela não parecia se encaixar. Sendo uma secundária, Hermione respondia como conseguia, mas sempre encolhia os ombros e abaixava o olhar, perguntando-se que diabos fazia ali.  
>Até mesmo os seus pais estavam bronzeados. As bochechas coradas de "Monica Wilkins" e os cabelos mais claros – devido ao Sol - de "Wendell Wilkins" havia deixando-a tonta, nos primeiros dias em que estivera por lá, e demorara mais do que o comum para ela se acostumar com aquela nova aparência dos pais. Parecia que Monica começara a praticar yoga na praia, nas manhãs de terça e quinta, corria atleticamente com uma ou outra amiga, nas tardes de segunda e sexta, e participava de um clube de leitura, nas tardes de quarta. Wendell perdera um pouco a barriga por causa da alimentação saudável e do vôlei – <em>vôlei!<em>– de praia que jogava com os amigos, nos finais de semana. Wendell também comprara um cachorro e adorava passear com o animal todos os fins de tarde.

O cachorro chamava _Leontes_, fazendo Hermione se perguntar se um dia aquele vício que o pai possuía pelo livro de Shakespeare diminuiria. Ela sabia que a resposta seria negativa.  
>Sua mãe fazia yoga. Seu pai jogava vôlei. Eles tinham um cachorro.<br>Sorrindo, Hermione destrancou a porta e adentrou no _hall_ do consultório, perguntando-se ao mesmo tempo e em silêncio, pela milésima vez, se além de apagar a memória dos pais, também não havia deixado-os loucos.  
>Andando sem rumo pelo local deserto até então, retirou a pequena máquina fotográfica (trouxa) da bolsa de contas que virara a sua fiel amiga e se encaminhou até os grandes vitrôs que apontavam para a praia. Havia prometido a Gina que registraria diversos momentos de sua "jornada" para depois compartilhar com ela, por isso tirou uma única foto das pipas que voavam por ali e voltou a guardar o objeto. Sorriu ao se lembrar de Gina, assim como fazia em todos os dias, no momento de tirar uma foto. Depois, com o sorriso ainda pendente em seus lábios, começou a ajeitar cada detalhe, preparando o consultório para receber não só os clientes, como também os donos – os seus pais.<br>Quando ligava a máquina de café para preparar um para ela mesma, escutou a porta se abrindo e _Monica_ entrar, cantarolando uma música que fez com que Hermione entreabrisse os olhos na hora, assustada com aquela estranha coincidência.

— _Louie, Louie, oh baby, me gotta go. A fine little girl, she waits for me. Catch the ship across the sea. I sailed the ship all alone.__I never think I'll make it home._*

Aquele rock alternativo, dos anos 80, era o tipo de música que sua mãe escutava raramente, enquanto dirigia, porque a lembrava da juventude. Hermione, quando era criança, divertia-se com os dias que a mãe colocava aquelas músicas dançantes, _especialmente aquela_... Porque era a única que fazia a sua mãe cantar.

_Cantar para ela._ Louie Granger, _o seu pai_, sempre morria de rir quando Georgia Granger, _a sua mãe_, pronunciava em forma de melodia aquelas palavras, olhando nos olhos dele e sorrindo magnificamente.  
>Abobalhada, Hermione balançou a cabeça para afastar a memória quando Monica se aproximou dela e tocou-a no ombro, sorrindo meigamente e lhe cumprimentando daquela mesma forma.<p>

— Bom dia, Hermione.  
>— Bom dia, <em>doutora<em>.  
>— Não dormiu bem mais uma noite, querida?<br>— Ainda não consegui me acostumar com o fuso horário. — mentiu levemente, tragando um gole de cafeína e sorrindo suavemente para a mãe.  
>— Oh, isso é normal. Quando nos mudamos para cá, demorei cerca de dois meses para conseguir ter uma boa noite de sono. Mas confesso que a <em>yoga<em> e alguns soníferos me ajudaram bastante. — servindo-se de um café também, Monica seguiu sorrindo para a garota, transformando aquela conversa em algo descontraído. — Quando chegamos aqui, eu não sei o que aconteceu, _mas eu estava muito agoniada_. Você conhece aquela sensação de ter _deixado algo importante para trás?_

O fôlego de Hermione fora aniquilado com aquelas palavras que possuíam um significado enorme – mesmo sem Monica saber – e que lhe adentraram a alma como uma explosão de fogos de artifício. Por mais que tivesse lhe doido, aquela frase também teve o efeito de um curativo temporário. Saber que a sua mãe ao menos _sentira a falta_ de algo – que seu íntimo berrava: "_É você! É você, Hermione!_" – renovava-lhe as energias.  
>Sua mãe... Sentira... Porque querendo ou não, ela <em>ainda era<em> e _sempre seria_ a sua mãe. E as mães deveriam sentir... Enfeitiçadas ou não... _A falta de algo que lhe pertencia_.

— Talvez você esteja passando pelo mesmo que eu passei, querida. Essas noites mal dormidas devem ser resultado da saudade que você tem _da sua família_ e do _seu namorado_. — lançando um olhar morno para a garota – e que, ironicamente, era absurdamente semelhante com o da própria -, Monica fez um singelo carinho nos cabelos encaracolados de Hermione, sorrindo mais uma vez antes de criar uma distância razoável entre elas. — Falando no seu namorado, você recebeu mais uma carta?  
>— Ainda não. Ele costuma enviar no domingo, por isso as cartas costumam chegar na quarta-feira.<br>— O correio está cada vez mais rápido. — Monica sussurrou com a boca entreaberta e depois se calou, tomando um gole do café.  
>— É verdade. — mas não era aos correios que Hermione agradecia pela rapidez. — O seu consultório já está arrumado, doutora. — jogando o copo descartável fora e prendendo o cabelo em um rabo comportado, a garota começou a se afastar, porém parou, quando Monica perguntou:<br>— Você se lembra se a Nina Hopkins está marcada para as 09h30min ou 10h00min?  
>— A Nina está marcada as 10h00min, mas a irmãzinha mais nova dela, a Sally, está marcada para as 9:30. A Sally só virá para fazer uma limpeza.<p>

— Hermione, às vezes eu acho que você foi um anjo que apareceu na minha porta, procurando por emprego. — Monica disse simplesmente, arrancando um sorriso emocionado da garota e virando-se em seguida, para adentrar na própria sala. — Eu vou me aprontar, mas se o telefone tocar, pode passar a ligação. Ah, e se você precisar de qualquer coisa, querida, pode me chamar.  
>— Está bem, doutora.<p>

Assim que a porta da sala da mãe se fechou, Hermione suspirou pesarosamente, percebendo que possuía uma vontade imensa de tirar uma fotografia da mulher para poder enviar a Gina. Ela sabia que a amiga veria o que a mãe, infelizmente, não conseguia ver: a _semelhança absurda_ entre elas.  
>Ao longo de sua vida, olhara-se diversas vezes no espelho, procurando no reflexo alguma característica marcante do pai, para poder se gabar um pouco de ter puxado para ambos os lados, todavia, só carregava em sua aparência algumas poucas sardas esparramadas logo abaixo das bolsas dos olhos e o cabelo de cor ordinariamente castanha, fora aqueles míseros dois detalhes, todo o resto era a sua mãe desenhada e esculpida. Era difícil de se acreditar que Monica ainda não havia reparado e comentado sobre aquela "estranha coincidência"... Ainda mais <em>ela<em>. Hermione não conhecia muito a respeito de Monica, mas conhecia Georgie nas palmas das mãos. Ela herdara da mãe a atenção em demasia e a percepção descontrolada, por isso estava acostumada a notar não só o óbvio, como também o embutido nas entrelinhas... E a igualdade de suas feições era berrante!

— Oh, Merlin. — murmurando para si mesma, enquanto sentava-se a mesa do hall e olhava através da janela, Hermione se lamentou: — Eu realmente devo ter afetado a inteligência deles.

Não teve muito tempo para se afundar em mágoas, pois o tempo se adiantou e logo a Sra. Hopkins aparecera no consultório, com as duas filhas presas em um aperto de mão e com um sorriso moderado nos lábios pintados de vermelho.

Nina e Sally eram duas crianças adoráveis, que infelizmente eram fascinadas por doces e açúcares no geral, e não suportavam escovar os dentes. Por isso, em menos de um mês, ambas visitaram a cadeira de Monica três vezes – sendo aquela a terceira – e não reclamavam de ter que ir ao dentista, porém sempre faziam cara feia quando a Sra. Hopkins começava a falar pelos cotovelos, dizendo e prometendo inúmeras vezes que cortaria os doces do cardápio das meninas.  
>Hermione simpatizara-se bastante com as garotinhas e sempre conseguia se distrair por alguns muitos minutos, escutando Nina contar a respeito da peça de teatro que o colégio dela estava a preparar e deixando Sally fazer bonitas tranças em seu cabelo, ao mesmo tempo em que provocava a irmã, dizendo que ela deveria fazer o papel de alguma árvore ou pedra.<br>Por mais que Hermione não quisesse confessar – e sempre sorria travessamente quando voltava a pensar naquilo -, ficar perto das duas garotas era como ter a companhia de Harry e Ron (de uma forma diferente), pois elas eram duas _crianças_, e os seus dois amigos, muitas vezes, não passavam de dois garotinhos bobos e divertidos.  
>Mas aquilo ela nunca contaria a ninguém.<p>

— Eu quero ser a Rapunzel. — Sally mexeu nos próprios fios dourados e sorriu sonhadora. — Você já fez alguma peça de teatro no seu colégio, Hermi? — os trouxas e aquela mania estranha de reduzir os nomes em apelidos _sempre_.  
>— Quando eu tinha a idade de vocês eu fiz a <em>Dorothy<em>, da peça _O Mágico de Oz_. Mas eu tenho certeza que me escolheram somente porque o meu cabelo era castanho e cacheado. — escutou a risada das meninas e riu um pouco também, vendo a Sra. Hopkins erguer a cabeça por detrás da revista e encará-las amorosamente. — Sally, você já terminou a minha trança?  
>— Estou terminando, estou terminando...<p>

— Porque está na hora de fazer a limpeza nos seus dentes e você sabe que se você atrasar, não ganha o pirulito sem açúcar no final.  
>— Aquilo não tem gosto. — a menina falou baixo, somente para Hermione escutar, como se fosse um segredo, mas escutou o pigarrear da mãe e se calou, abaixando a cabeça. — Sua trança está pronta e está linda.<br>— Muito obrigada. — Hermione agradeceu de uma forma divertida, ficando em pé em seguida e pegando a mão da garota, para encaminhá-la até onde deveria ir. — E agora se você me prometer que escovará os seus dentes todos os dias, eu deixarei você encher o meu cabelo de tranças na próxima vez que vier aqui.  
>— Hum... — empurrando a porta com um pé e olhando para cima, para encontrar o olhar da garota, Sally deu de ombros e sorriu um pouco, levadamente. — É um acordo justo...<p>

Quando a porta se fechou, Hermione riu sozinha ao se pegar pensando que adoraria ter uma filha, um dia, em um futuro próximo ou distante. Seria ótimo ter uma garotinha – uma _ruivinha_ – obrigando-lhe a sentar para então poder fazer penteados desde a raiz até a ponta de seus cabelos. Seria realmente _ótimo..._  
>O resto do dia passou como costumava passar. Wendell chegou um pouco mais tarde, do consultório, pois segunda de manhã ele jogava <em>golfe<em> com os amigos e foi correndo atender um paciente que chegara com ele. Pacientes entraram e saíram, com todos os dentes ou sem um deles, marcando novas consultas e agradecendo sempre pelo cuidado. Pacientes entraram e saíram, e quando o último se foi, Hermione despediu-se dos _patrões_ (e pais) e recusou a carona oferecida por ambos, dizendo que iria a pé para aproveitar a vista do pôr-do-sol... A verdade é que ela ainda se sentia bem incomodada, perto deles, e tinha um certo receio, porque ainda existia o medo de chamá-los, sem querer – mas querendo – de pai e mãe. Por isso ela achava melhor ser cuidadosa.  
><em>Extremamente<em> cuidadosa.


	4. III

Ela chegou um pouco tarde, no apartamento. Não tarde _tarde_, mas um pouco mais do que o comum. Parecia que naquele dia, tudo o que havia de errado para acontecer, acontecera. Com o costume de passar na banca de jornais e em uma padaria antes de regressar ao seu pseudo-_lar_, Hermione conseguia se distrair um pouco com um jornal ou revista trouxa e alguns _quitutes_ com uma quantidade razoável de açúcar por alguns minutos da noite que se seguiria. Seria _solitária_, ela sabia, mas a leitura era a sua amiga mais antiga, e comer... Bem, ela obtivera algumas manias dos Weasley's ao longo dos anos. Porém, naquele dia, além da ventania que surgira do nada e da banca estar relativamente cheia, os doces que ela tanto adorava estavam em falta e a outra leva demoraria quase quarenta e cinco minutos para ficar no ponto, e como ela era tradicional, sentou e esperou. Era daquela forma que a quase uma hora e meia de atraso poderia ser explicada... Mas não que ela soubesse que _precisaria_ explicar para _alguém_ o porque da demora, já que ela _não sabia_ que _Ronald Weasley_ (ou melhor, o _rosto dele_) apareceria, naquele dia, no carvão usado da lareira – que, magicamente, acendera-se nos primeiros crepitares.  
>Hermione quase atirara um feitiço contra a lareira que até então ela nunca usara quando chegara em casa e a vira acesa. Por que, Merlin, ela faria fogo sendo que do lado de fora a situação chegava a uns 30º? Ela nem ao menos sabia o motivo de existir uma lareira ali. Claro que Ronald sabia da existência da mesma apenas pelo fato dela ter descrito cada cômodo do pequeno apartamento com detalhes vivos, citando desde a coloração do papel de parede até o tecido das cortinas (ela <em>precisava<em> se ocupar com alguma coisa), e em alguma linha da carta ela deveria ter mencionado a existência daquele objeto.  
>Todavia ela nunca, nunca, <em>nunca<em> pensaria que um dia veria a cabeça de Ronald ali, por isso ela gritou. E bem alto.

— _Ron?_— ela perguntou, com uma mão bem em cima do coração que batia acelerado e com os olhos arregalados.

Mas nem por isso ela deixou de se aproximar rapidamente da lareira, para ter certeza de que não enlouquecera (de saudades) e que havia mesmo escutado a voz dele.

— Eu pensei que você chegava as seis, do trabalho. — por mais que não desse para se expressar muito bem graças as chamas dançantes do fogo, Hermione pode notar uma leve irritação contida na voz dele, e nem por isso deixou de sorrir.  
>— Jornal e comida. — erguendo as mãos para mostrar a sacola e o embolado de papel, ela se ajoelhou na borda, bem próxima da lareira, encarando-o fixamente e vendo como ele sorria, finalmente.<p>

Aquele sorriso tão bonito, mesmo distorcido, que ela sentia tanta falta.

— Como você... — parou, tentando elaborar uma pergunta. Mas era tão difícil pensar, quando a única coisa em que ela gostaria de fazer era derramar um par de lágrimas por estar vendo-o parcialmente ali. — Como você conseguiu... Quer dizer, é necessário da autorização do Ministério para isso, não é mesmo?  
>— Hermione... — parou de falar, ao escutar um suspiro suave saltando da boca dela e sorriu um pouco mais. — O Ministério nos ama, você se esqueceu?<p>

O que em um mês ninguém conseguiu, Ron conseguiu em menos de cinco minutos. A garota pendeu a cabeça para frente e deu uma risada – um tanto quanto enferrujada, porque ela não se lembrava muito bem de como era _rir de verdade_—, voltando a mirá-lo nos olhos no segundo seguinte, com medo de que ele desaparecesse.

— Você está aqui há muito tempo? Se eu soubesse, teria vindo direto para casa!  
>— Eu também não sabia que daria certo... Eu falei com o Moonstrey, o cara que cuida da parte de transporte e comunicação, há uma semana, e ele me avisou hoje de tarde que daria para fazer isso ainda hoje... Ou se não, só daqui três semanas, então...<br>— _Eu não acredito que eu estou conversando com você!_ — com a pronuncia daquela frase, ela quase se permitiu chorar. Precisou prensar um pouco os olhos úmidos para capturar as lágrimas. — _Ron, eu sinto tanto a sua falta_...  
>— <em>Eu também estou sentindo a sua falta, Hermione,<em>foi por isso que eu precisava fazer isso. Você nem imagina o quanto é desconfortável ter a sua cabeça pegando fogo, de certa forma,_mas eu queria ver você_...

Sem ter o que falar, sem conseguir mais tardar as lágrimas inevitáveis, ela somente conseguiu mover os lábios para cima, em um daqueles sorrisos quentes de Hermione que era capaz de fazê-lo queimar mais e mais, mesmo que já estivesse em chamas.  
>Hermione o tirava de órbita.<p>

— _Você tem comido direito?_ — a pergunta dele fez com que ela risse abafadamente. Provavelmente a Sra. Weasley o mandara questioná-la, como era bem típico dela fazer.  
>— O suficiente. Eu não tenho muita paciência para cozinhar, por isso acabo comprando a minha comida. Fale para a sua mãe que eu estou morrendo de saudades da comida caseira dela, e que <em>quando eu voltar<em>, vou repetir diversas vezes os pratos dela.  
>— Mamãe ficara feliz em saber disso. — Ron sorriu também, piscando os olhos bem divagar. — E como você está? 'Tá tudo certo, ai na Austrália?<br>— Você não acreditaria se eu lhe contasse como aqui é _quente_, Ron.  
>— Bem, eu tenho uma noção sobre calor agora. — referindo-se ao fogo, o garoto resmungou, rindo um pouco em seguida ao escutá-la rir mais uma vez.<br>— Essa última semana tem sido assustadoramente quente. Faz Sol das cinco da manhã até as sete da noite e até agora eu não me acostumei com isso.  
>— Eu sei que é meio egoísta da minha parte, mas eu fico um pouco feliz em ver que você não está se acostumando completamente com as coisas ai da Austrália. Faz com que eu tenha uma certa segurança.<br>— Segurança de que? — visivelmente curiosa, ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
>— <em>De que você vai voltar.<em>

Naquele instante, como nunca, Hermione quis estar diante dele para poder tentar lhe dizer o quanto ela era perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Por mais que ela acreditasse que ele já soubesse, por mais que ela já tivesse dito e feito várias coisas para comprovar, por mais que fosse _óbvio_, ela ainda não dissera. Não em voz alta. Não para ele escutar. E ninguém a não ser ela sabia o quanto era quase impossível controlar aquelas palavras e sentimentos quando era tudo o que se precisava ser dito.  
>Mas <em>não daquela forma<em>.

"Eu sei que você poderia e merecia ter mais do que um legume insensível... Mas eu acredito que não existe alguém... Alguém que a ame como eu a amo..."

Antes que ela conseguisse lhe responder, a cena do dia em que ele havia lhe dito pela primeira vez – e a única, até então – que _a amava_apareceu como um lapso em sua cabeça. Com as bochechas coradas e com o ritmo de seu coração, ela não respondeu por um tempo indeterminado, com os olhos ainda arregalados diante da surpresa.

"Eu amo você e por favor, desculpe-me por ter demorado tanto a perceber, a lhe contar... Você está me escutando, Hermione? Eu amo você..."

— _Eu voltarei logo, Ron..._ — a voz dela saiu como um pio, rouca e vibrante, pela saudade e pela emoção. — _Você_ deveria saber _como ninguém_que eu vou voltar...

Eram tantas palavra de _amor_ sendo ditas sem ao menos usarem a frase: "eu amo você". Era como se Ron dissesse: "De que você vai voltar _para mim_" e era como se Hermione respondesse: "Eu voltarei logo _para você_, Ron".  
>Ele sorriu dócil e continuou a encarar a garota, que devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade. Era assim sempre que se encontravam. As palavras eram poucas. Não eram necessárias. Não para eles.<p>

— E os seus pais? Estão bem?  
>— Sim, eles estão ótimos. — murchando um pouco, ela abaixou os olhos e fechou os olhos rapidamente, lembrando-se como doía tocar naquele assunto, mas como ela gostava de compartilhá-lo com alguém. — As recordações estão vindo aos poucos, mas pelo menos estão vindo. Parece que a minha mãe está facilitando o processo, mas eu acho que é porque eu passo mais tempo com ela...<br>— E você acha que ainda vai demorar...? Digo, para você conseguir realizar o contra-feitiço?  
>— Eu ainda acho que é cedo. Eles se lembram apenas de coisas mais bobas, que não me envolviam muito, então... Eu ainda não sei. — com vergonha de confessar aquilo, Hermione abaixou a cabeça, olhando para um ponto qualquer no chão e tendo as bochechas a avermelhar. — Na verdade eu não ando sabendo de muita coisa. <em>Eu estou me sentindo perdida aqui.<em> Tem dias que eu acredito que eles estão bem, sem mim, e que seria muito cruel da minha parte alterar a memória deles _mais uma vez_ e tirá-los da vida que eles construíram e estão gostando _mais uma vez_. Sinto-me tão...

Hermione não queria compartilhar o motivo da sua perturbação. Não era algo de que se orgulhasse. Fazia com que se sentisse constrangida e com que fingisse que estava tudo bem, sorrindo e conversando, porque não tinha coragem de _falhar_. E simplesmente não tinha coragem. E só.

— Hermione... — com a voz ligeiramente mais grossa do que o normal, Ron a chamou em um pedido mudo para ela regressar a encará-lo, com os olhos avermelhados contra o fogo. — Eles são os seus _pais_. Eles querem saber quem você é, eu tenho certeza disso, e você está fazendo o certo, de estar ai com eles e _por_ eles... Você não precisa de certezas agora, e sim de se lembrar que eles _amam a filha que tem_ e se apegar nisso. Eu tenho certeza de que _você vai conseguir_, porque não há nada que você _não consiga_, e se você não está acreditando em você mesma, lembre-se que eu estou. _Sempre_.

A maneira gentil como ele a tratava fez com que o coração dela se aquecesse. E borbulhasse. E de repente novas lágrimas vieram à tona, a confusão, a frustração e o aborrecimento, unidos à carência e à necessidade de saber que ainda havia alguém – ainda que no fundo soubesse que havia muitos, muitos _alguéns_ – que estava ali, esperando toda aquela fase _horrível_em que ela vivia há um bom tempo passar...

— Ah, e Hermione... — depois de toda aquela segurança que ele aparentava, nas frases anteriores, parecia que a voz dele morria aos poucos, deixando um espaço vago que logo foi tomado pela vergonha. Curiosa pela mudança drástica, a garota entreabriu os lábios, pronta a perguntar o que se passara, mas deixou-o criar coragem para lhe falar: — Eu estava pensando se você... Hum... — limpando a garganta, Ron se forçou a continuar: — Se você... Bem... O que eu quero dizer é que o meu treinamento para auror começará daqui duas semanas, e a loja do Jorge reabrirá mais ou menos por ai e... — esperando que ela deduzisse sozinha – coisa que não ocorreu – ele soltou um suspiro alto, que se embaralhou com um pouco de carvão e soou como uma tosse. Já que não havia alternativa, ele teve que terminar: — _Se você concordar_, eu poderia... Passar... Um ou dois dias... Ai com você.

Como Hermione não disse nada e continuou o encarando com a boca entreaberta, ele se exasperou. Talvez tivesse sido precipitado demais ao realizar aquele convite, contudo Ron não suportava mais aquela distância e precisava – _necessitava com urgência_ – de vê-la ao mesmo tempo em que poderia tocá-la.  
>A lareira lhe era útil, mas ainda sim...<p>

— Mas... É claro que se for atrapalhar... Com os seus pais... Eu já conversei com os meus e... Se bem que você está ai para... Ah... _Esqueça_.  
>— <em>Você já conversou com os seus pais?<em>

Agarrado na ideia de que ela estava considerando a proposta, Ron sorriu um pouco mais calmo – se bem que o sorriso permanecia duro – e concordou com a cabeça, desviando de um pedaço de lenha ao fazer aquele gesto.

— Minha mãe até agora não entendeu o porquê de você ter ido sozinha e o meu pai até mesmo disse que iria tentar se informar mais sobre _viaões_.  
>— <em>Aviões<em>, Ron. — com os lábios trêmulos, ela o corrigiu, sem esbanjar expressão que fosse. — E não atrapalharia em nada?  
>— É como eu disse, o treino e a loja só vão precisar de mim daqui duas semanas.<br>— Harry e Gina...?  
>— Harry está se mantendo ocupado com a limpeza do Largo Grimmauld e a Gina está o ajudando e ajudando aqui em casa.<br>— Então não teria nenhum problema?  
>— Nenhum, a não ser que você ache que atrapalhará na recuperação da memória dos seus pais...<br>— _Ron..._— Hermione sussurrou e aquele sussurro ecoou com uma doce melodia por todo o cômodo.

Quando que Hermione Granger um dia pensaria que estaria perdidamente ainda _mais _apaixonada por Ronald Weasley? Se ela fosse obrigada a levar em conta o começo da história deles, acabaria percebendo que não havia muitas chances deles chegarem a onde estavam. _Em um patamar onde a necessidade da presença e convivência era mútua_. Antes eles mal suportavam permanecer debaixo do mesmo teto por minutos sem quase se aniquilarem com palavras, e, para ela, aquele tempo parecia distante como nunca.  
>Ela o amava. E tanto. E se ela se sentia perdida, tudo o que ela precisava para <em>se encontrar <em>era de Ron ali. _Perto dela_.

— _Dois dias é muito pouco_. Tente vir para passar pelo menos uma semana, por favor...

A conclusão é que não importava como tinha começado. Estavam presos, envolvidos, e eles não queriam voltar atrás.


	5. IV

— Há alguma razão especifica para esse sorriso tão grande?

Hermione arfou de surpresa e se recompôs imediatamente na cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para frente e encontrava o seu pai ali, encarando-lhe com um sorriso tão branco quanto o próprio avental de dentista. Odiando-se por ter sido pega em flagrante com uma mirada perdida e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, a garota negou brandamente com a cabeça, suspirando baixo e querendo se esconder.

— Monica me disse que o seu namorado está vindo passar alguns dias aqui. É por isso, a razão do sorriso?

Por que, Merlin, ela contara a Monica aquilo? Era óbvio que ela contaria ao marido, mas... Hermione não sabia se tinha a esperança de Monica se recordar um pouco mais da vida da filha – porque, de fato, ela havia contado _muito_ a respeito de Ron, para a mãe – ou se apenas queria compartilhar aquela alegria com alguém. Talvez fosse um pouco dos dois, ela não sabia, todavia, era tarde demais para tentar voltar atrás. E qual era o medo, afinal? Se ali fosse Louie, ao invés de Wendell, ela provavelmente deveria temer um pouco a reação dada pelo senhor, porque sem duvidas, não seria do agrado de Louie que um garoto ficasse sozinho com a filha durante uma semana, antes de conhecê-lo formalmente e as típicas regalias de um pai diante de sua eterna criança... Mas como era Wendell, ele não tinha por que se importar, afinal, Hermione era apenas a secretária, e nada mais.  
>Suspirou mais uma vez, querendo, como nunca, escutar uma bronca ou uma repreensão.<p>

— Sabe, quando eu era jovem e ainda namorava a Monica, passei três meses na França, dando algumas aulas de _dentística operatória_. Foram os piores cinco meses da minha vida e eu confesso que eu não sei, até hoje, como suportei a saudade. — Louie contava a própria vida de maneira descontraída, caminhando até o filtro de água e se servindo de um copo.

— No final do segundo mês, no nosso aniversário de três anos de casamento, Monica fez uma surpresa para mim e foi me visitar. Ela disse que tinha algo importante para me contar.

Hermione já sabia de cor, aquela história. Sabia dos mínimos detalhes, pois sua mãe adorava lhe contar como é que ela havia dado a notícia de que _estava grávida_ ao seu pai. Por isso ela esperou. Por isso ela ficou quieta. Por isso ela prendeu a respiração.  
>Wendell cerrou os olhos, provavelmente esforçando a memória para tentar preencher a lacuna da lembrança que faltava. Era algo importante, <em>algo grande<em>, e ele sabia. Coçou os fios castanhos com uma mão e tomou outro gole de água, limpando a garganta.

— _E o que era?_— sem querer, Hermione perguntou.

Por mais que ela não quisesse criar expectativas, era difícil controlá-las; praticamente impossível.

— A minha idade não permite que eu me lembre de muita coisa... — Wendell sussurrou e sua voz saiu como a de alguém que não estava entendendo muita coisa. — Mas eu acho que ela queria me falar que alguém... Estava grávida. Talvez a irmã dela. — coçando a nuca desajeitadamente, as poucas rugas do homem surgiram, demonstrando que ele não estava completamente convencido daquilo. — Eu lembro que ela levou um par de sapatinhos vermelhos para me mostrar e que...

Parando bruscamente o assunto, o mais velho fechou os olhos ao se apoiar na parede, ainda segurando o copo plástico na mão. Um pouco de água caiu no chão, mas Hermione não prestou atenção naquilo. Os olhos estavam estáticos, presos a expressão do pai que não mudava. _Aquilo era um avanço_. Oh, Merlin, aquilo era um avanço _e tanto!_

— E ela disse algo... — parou mais uma vez, sem ter como colocar palavras em uma frase. — Bem, o tempo deve ter alterado a minha recordação. — abrindo os olhos de forma brusca e se afastando da parede em passos rápidos, Wendell olhou para ela, com um sorriso afetado e continuou, voltando ao assunto anterior: — Quando o seu namorado chega?  
>— Na sexta-feira, doutor. — com as palmas das mãos úmidas e com as pernas a bambear, Hermione piscou os olhos devagar, procurando calma para responder.<br>— Ele está pensando em vir morar com você?  
>— Ah... — entreabrindo a boca, Hermione precisou pensar rápido em algo que soasse como uma verdade e que não fosse uma completa mentira para responder: — Nós não sabemos ainda.<br>— Ele está trabalhando por lá?  
>— Sim.<br>— Eu espero que vocês se acertem. Acho que desde que você começou a trabalhar aqui que eu não a via sorrir dessa forma. _Os seus dentes são muito bonitos._ Você deve ter cuidado muito bem deles.  
>— Na verdade, <em>os meus pais é que foram muito atenciosos<em>. — ela arriscou um pouco mais, respirando com dificuldade e engolindo em seco de segundo em segundo. — Os meus dentes eram muito grandes até quando eu completei treze anos. Eram desproporcionais. _A minha mãe achava um charme_, mas eu não gostava, então _o meu pai_ tratou de ajeitá-los.  
>— O dentista que ele a levou fez um bom trabalho. — Wendell tornou a sussurrar e a coçar a nuca, provando que permanecia um tanto quanto zonzo com o que quer que fosse que lhe irritasse a cabeça.<br>— Sim, ele fez.  
>— Bem... — depois de um curto período de silêncio, onde o mais velho olhara em todas as direções, menos na de Hermione, ele atirou o copo plástico no lixo e tossiu roucamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco e abrindo um sorriso para o vazio. — Eu tenho que voltar para o meu consultório agora. Eu tenho só mais um paciente para atender hoje, por isso se você quiser ir embora, Hermione, não se preocupe que eu organizo tudo.<br>— Não precisa se preocupar, doutor.  
>— Na verdade... — quem falou foi Monica, que acabara de adentrar no hall, já vestida para sair. — Querida, você se importaria de me acompanhar até duas lojas? Nesse final de semana Wendell e eu vamos a uma festa da filha de uma amiga nossa e precisamos comprar um presente, só que eu não sei muito bem o que os jovens de hoje em dia gostam e eu precisava da sua ajuda. — mexendo na bolsa sem parar, à procura de algo que mais tarde Hermione descobriu serem os óculos escuros, Monica falava sem parar: — A não ser que você tenha algo programado para essa noite, porque eu não quero ocupar o seu tempo ou obrigá-la a nada. — vomitando palavras, a mulher encarou o marido e postou um beijo nos lábios dele rapidamente, empurrando-o de forma delicada depois, para fora do hall, e sorrindo abertamente para a garota. — E então, você pode me acompanhar? Eu prometo que não falarei sobre dentes e pacientes.<br>— Eu adoraria... Mas eu preciso terminar de arquivar algumas coisas e...  
>— Amanhã <em>nós<em> fazemos isso, que tal? — Monica se aproximou da mesa da garota, apoiando as mãos na mesma e sorrindo mais. — Vamos, Hermione, eu lhe pago um café _macchiato_para você, com bastante leite, do jeito que você gosta.

Hermione, sem ter motivo, corou, enquanto o seu coração vibrava em êxtase. Além do pequeno surto de seu pai, a sua mãe havia recordado, sem nem ao menos ela ter insistido, a respeito de sua preferência. Era uma bobeira, alegrar-se por saber que Monica sabia qual era o seu café preferido, mas ela tinha a certeza absoluta de que nunca comentara sobre aquilo... E fora um avanço vindo simplesmente dela.

— Assim eu não conseguirei recusar. — abrindo um sorriso do tamanho do universo, a garota ficou de pé, pegando as próprias coisas com pressa e ficando ao lado da mulher.  
>— Então não recuse. — Monica retribuiu o sorriso, pegando a chave do carro na bolsa e dando alguns passos. — Poderemos até aproveitar esse tempo para conversar sobre o seu namorado. Você vai apresentá-los para nós, não é mesmo?<br>— É claro que sim. — não conseguindo diminuir o sorriso, a garota terminou: — Eu tenho certeza de que o Ron adorará _conhecer vocês_.

* * *

><p>— Você tem certeza que ela gostará disso, Hermione? <em>Não é melhor darmos um livro?<em>  
>— Da forma que você descreveu a garota, acho que ela preferirá um estojo de maquiagem. — porque, pelo que a sua mãe dissera, a aniversariante era <em>bem<em> semelhante a Lavender Brown, e nada melhor do que mais maquiagem para disfarçar um rosto de plástico.  
>— É, você tem razão. É uma pena, porque eu escutei dizer que lançaram, há pouco tempo, um livro que contêm três grandes novelas da Jane Austen e me parecia ser um bom presente.<br>— Eu adoraria ganhar um desses, porque é um _excelente presente!_ — exasperando-se ao ficar sabendo daquele lançamento, Hermione recompôs-se, olhando para a praia que estava ao seu lado e respirando fundo. — Mas eu acredito que o estojo de maquiagem foi a escolha certa.  
>— Ainda bem que você aceitou vir comigo, porque se não eu ainda estaria dentro de alguma livraria. — Monica deu uma risada baixa, mais para ela do que para a garota. — Você está precisando comprar alguma coisa? Morar sozinha deve ser complicado... Quer passar no mercado?<br>— Não se preocupe, doutora...  
>— <em>Monica.<em> Você pode me chamar de Monica, _querida..._

O peito de Hermione comprimiu em uma dor desmedida. A frase surtiu o efeito contrário do costumeiro e, ao invés de trazer aquela sensação de intimidade conquistada, acabou por cair como uma bomba em cima da garota, que mordeu os lábios para controlar o choro.  
>"Pode me chamar de Monica". <em>De Monica<em>, e não de mãe.

— E o seu namorado? Você teve notícias dele?  
>— Não, nos falamos apenas ontem, mas acredito que ele... — parou, limpando a garganta, constrangida sem motivo: — Que ele me, hum, <em>ligará<em> amanhã.  
>— Mas ele chegará na sexta, não é mesmo?<br>— Eu _espero_ que sim.  
>— Como assim você espera? Não está tudo certo?<br>— Ah... — rolando os olhos em um típico ato _hermionesco_, a garota sorriu um pouco lateralmente, cruzando os braços e respondendo: — Eu não sei se o Ronald conseguirá embarcar em um avião.  
>— <em>Medo de voar?<em> — a pergunta de Monica fez com que ela risse um pouco, achando tudo aquilo irônico demais para ser verdade.  
>— Algo do tipo.<p>

Recordou-se rapidamente do dia em que ela mesma partira para a Austrália. Por mais que a dor da recordação lhe fizesse sentir mal, ainda podia se lembrar com perfeição da preocupação visível do_namorado_ ao ver de perto – pela primeira vez em vida – um avião, ou, como ele carinhosamente apelidara: "essa _geringonça trouxa gigantesca que voa_". Ron quase a impedira de verdade de partir para outro continente ao ver um avião qualquer pousar perto de onde eles se encontravam, repetindo incontáveis vezes em como ele não confiava naquele "troço".  
>Ele até mesmo insistiu, dizendo que poderia levá-la de vassoura.<br>"Ora, francamente, Ronald...", ela dissera, revirando os olhos como naquele momento, "você acha que um pedaço de madeira é seguro e que um avião não é?"... Ela só sabia que tentara – em vão – apagar a resposta que ele dera de sua cabeça.

— Você deve estar com muita saudade dele.

— Sim, eu sinto muito a falta dele. — Hermione tentou sorrir um pouco, mas a tentativa não passou de um mero levantar de lábios. — Está sendo difícil de acreditar que ele virá passar alguns dias aqui, comigo, porque eu posso lhe garantir que a nossa história, digo, a minha e dele, não é uma das mais fáceis. — embolando-se um pouco por ter a vergonha assumindo o controle de seu fala, a garota abaixou o olhar, lembrando-se que nunca fora boa em falar de sentimentos _daquele tipo_ com a mãe.  
>— Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? — a pergunta fez com que Hermione abrisse a boca e tornasse a fechá-la.<p>

Como ela explicaria para a mãe que nem ela sabia direito? Porque se fosse levar em consideração todo o tempo do ano que se passara, retirando alguns momentos, e acrescentando o que sobrará nos quase dois meses de namoro, ela poderia dizer que juntos,_como namorados_, há quase um ano. Oh, Merlin, por que nem naquilo o relacionamento deles poderia ser menos complicado?

— Quase um ano. — resolveu falar, sabendo que não era uma mentira, mas que também não era uma verdade completa.  
>— E você realmente o ama, não é mesmo?<br>— Eu sei que... — respirando com dificuldade, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, proibindo-se de sorrir como uma tola apaixonada. — Eu sei que pode parecer um tanto quanto ingênuo da minha parte dizer isso, porque eu tenho a consciência de que eu ainda sou muito nova e que ainda tenho muito a viver, mas... Eu amo o Ron de uma forma que me faltam palavras para descrever. Parece que cada dia que eu passo longe dele serve para reforçar isso: o fato de que eu preciso dele perto de mim. — por mais que ela soubesse que não era muito adequado se aprofundar daquela maneira em um assunto com a mais velha, parecia que sua língua havia sido enfeitiçada e que a mesma desejava colocar tudo o que ela ainda não dissera para fora. — E isso me assusta de um tanto.

— Por que lhe assusta, querida?  
>— Eu sempre fui à garota que pensava com o cérebro, somente, e não com o coração, mas quando eu me tornei amiga dele e de Harry, eu comecei a... Mudar. Se bem que com o Harry tudo sempre foi mais fácil, porque sempre pareceu que existe uma conexão entre nós dois que é semelhante à de dois irmãos. Já com o Ron... — deu um sorriso grande, com as lembranças assaltando-lhe a mente. — Sempre fomos como gato e rato. Nos primeiros anos de amizade, eu não conseguia entender como alguém poderia ter a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá como ele possuía, mas depois eu fui perceber que eu estava enganada. Eu, a quem todos chamavam de <em>a garota que sabe tudo<em>, estava _errada_ por conta do Ron. Quando eu percebi que o coração dele era gigantesco e que ele era dono de um monte de sentimentos, só não sabia como demonstrá-los da maneira correta, eu passei a odiar a forma como eu comecei a olhá-lo de uma maneira diferente... — fez uma pausa, olhando para uma direção qualquer. — _Eu tinha quatorze anos_ e não é normal uma garota dessa idade se sentir como eu me senti em relação a ele. Uma paixão precisa ser sadia e moderada, e tudo o que nos envolvia era doentio e descontrolado. Passávamos mais tempo brigados do que deveríamos, e ao invés de me afastar para tentar voltar a possuir um resquício de sanidade, eu acabava me aproximando mais, e mais, e mais... Sempre foi impossível, para mim, ficar longe dele e de Harry, mas com o Ron eu sempre tive a estranha necessidade de _ficar junto_. Eu não sei se é porque ele é... — voltou a parar, dando um sorriso encabulado e pequenino, para depois prosseguir com a voz mais baixa: — Eu não sei se é porque ele é o que eu posso chamar de _minha felicidade_, mas... Viver sem ele é a mesma coisa do que _não viver_... E é por isso que esse _amor me assusta_. Por eu não saber controlá-lo.

Um grande choque perpassou o corpo da garota quando sentiu as mãos sendo tomadas pelas de Monica, sobre a mesa, em um aperto acolhedor, que poderia ser uma atitude tomada por uma grande amiga. Depois de ter dito uma pequena parcela do que deveria ser dito, receber uma demonstração de afeto e compreensão daquela forma acabou por surgir com o mesmo efeito de um balde de água gelada. Entreabrindo a boca, sem nada mais a dizer, fechou-a logo, forçando-se a ficar muda.

— _O amor não se controla, querida, e sim, se sente._ — Monica falou docemente, de uma forma meiga que chegou a cutucar o estômago de Hermione, fazendo-a se abalar não só pela intensidade das palavras, como também pelo entrelaçar de mãos e por se recordar de quem elas falavam. — _Você se assustará todos os dias de sua vida por se sentir dessa forma. Você perceberá uma hora ou outra que não adiantará erguer barreiras ou recuar, pois esse amor que você sente por ele é o do tipo mais puro e verdadeiro. É aquele que destrói e concerta, dói e cura, magoa e faz feliz..._ — dando um sorriso receptivo, a mulher suspirou baixo, olhando nos olhos da garota com tamanha intensidade que chegava a assustar. — _Você não o ama como uma garota ama um garoto, mas sim como uma mulher ama um homem, por isso não se repreenda, muito menos tente apaziguar a força dos seus sentimentos, pois você nunca será jovem demais para amar dessa forma, e sim sortuda por ter alguém para amar assim._

Amar assim. _Amar assim._  
>Com todo o seu ser, com toda a sua força, com toda a sua vontade, com todo o seu desejo, com toda a sua carência, com toda a sua plenitude, com toda a sua <em>vida<em>.  
>Amar <em>justamente<em> e _excepcionalmente_ assim.  
>Sim, Hermione tinha sorte de ter alguém como Ron para amar... <em>E para ser amada<em>.


	6. V

"Querida Hermione,  
>Eu preciso confessar que ainda não me acostumei com colocar o <em>querida<em> antes do seu nome, e preciso confessar também que desde o quarto ano eu venho colocado essa palavra no início de todas as cartas enviadas para você, mas ou removia a palavra com magia, ou começava um novo pergaminho. Agora não tem o porquê de eu fazer isso, tem? Acho que eu me enrolei um pouco e repeti várias vezes às mesmas palavras, porém eu fico um pouco mais aliviado em lembrar que é você quem receberá a carta, e você já me conhece e está acostumada com isso.  
>Enfim... Eu acho que na hora que você estiver lendo a minha confusão, eu espero já ter conversado com você através da lareira. Se não, bem, eu explicarei melhor na hora, porque será melhor e, se sim, fique sabendo que eu estou bem ansioso e você já deve saber qual é o motivo. Eu não posso dizer qual é por aqui porque talvez eu estrague a "surpresa", por isso eu me atenho a dizer que eu estou <em>bem<em> ansioso. Eu sei que você odeia quando eu escrevo com letra maiúscula em um pergaminho, mas eu preciso repetir: eu estou BEM ansioso. E eu sei que você entendeu logo no começo o tamanho da minha ansiedade, contudo eu achei que seria legal frisá-la. Só para dar um pouco mais de ênfase e tudo mais.  
>Gina está ao meu lado mandando oi. Quase que ela sujou a sua carta com suco de abóbora. Se algo vier a acontecer e de repente aparecer uma mancha no papel, não me culpe, porque eu juro que não estou comendo nada enquanto lhe escrevo. Eu não consigo comer e escrever e pensar ao mesmo tempo, eis a sua prova. A sua bronca terá que ser na Gina. Espera, ela está gritado comigo agora dizendo que ela não quer levar uma bronca sua. Como se eu quisesse. Harry apareceu e retirou ela da cozinha, agora eu estou sozinho, finalmente. Sem mais interrupções por hora. Ah, e o Harry também mandou um oi. Ele está mancando, sabe, mas não é nada sério. Ontem, durante o treino da nossa equipe de aurores, ele foi acertado no pé por um feitiço errante e agora ele está parecendo a sua bola de pêlo depois que come muito. A propósito, o Bichento está bem. Gina está cuidando dele com mais carinho do que eu achei que ela possuía. Pelo menos eu nunca a vi chamando ninguém de "coisinha fofa" e "amorzinho da titia", então... É, o seu gato está melhor do que a maioria de nós. E por que diabos eu estou falando do seu urso em miniatura?<br>Vamos falar de algo mais importante, coisa que não é muito difícil, e não revire os olhos, porque eu sei que você está querendo fazer isso. Na última carta você me perguntou a respeito do treino... Bem, não é como tirar férias em algum lugar afrodisíaco, mas eu acho que nós estamos nos dando bem. O treino é bem puxado, mas graças a Merlin eu estou conseguindo dar conta de tudo, porque Jorge me mataria, caso eu pegasse no sono enquanto arrumo alguma coisa na loja ou atendo algum cliente. Jorge também mandou um oi. Ele está melhor, sabe? Eu sei que você está bem preocupada com ele, mas desde que a loja voltou à ativa, ele está mais... _Jorge_. Semana passada ele até pregou uma peça em Percy, e eu posso lhe garantir que nos rendeu boas risadas e uma bela bronca da minha mãe... Mas eu vi que ela deu um sorriso escondido.  
>Acho que as coisas estão voltando aos trilhos aos poucos, como você disse que voltariam. Papai viajou para a Romênia ontem, para visitar o Carlinhos e o Gui foi junto. Fleur está aqui em casa, e o Teddy também. Se antes essa casa estava silenciosa, você consegue imaginar como está agora, né? Nem se o próprio Merlin aparecesse aqui e pedisse por silêncio, conseguiria. Fleur fala o tempo todo. Teddy grita o tempo todo... E como o Jorge está de mudança para o apartamento em cima da loja, é uma correria o dia inteiro. Até a minha mãe está parecendo adorar o barulho, pois, para nos acordar, está batendo panelas.<br>Aqui está uma loucura... _E eu quero você de volta para me trazer um pouco de paz._ Quer dizer, eu não quero que você volte _só por isso_... Há mil e uma razões que eu quero você de volta, mas acho que essa é a principal. E... É, eu espero que a Austrália seja um pouco mais silenciosa, porque assim eu saberei que pelo menos um de nós está conseguindo ter boas noites de sono.  
>Antes que eu me esqueça de perguntar: como estão os seus pais? Você disse que eles estão recordando de certas coisas meio supérfluas, mas que ao menos eles estão se lembrando... Você tem conversado com aquela auror, a Lenn Woodcroft? Ou com qualquer outro auror? Eu acho que eles podem tentar ajudá-la... Não sei. Eu queria poder ajudá-la de alguma forma e eu me sinto um prepotente insignificante, sabendo que não posso fazer nada daqui. Eu sei que você está sofrendo sozinha e isso me desagrada de um tanto que você não imagina. <em>Eu queria tanto estar com você, Hermione.<em> Eu não conseguiria ajudá-la com os seus pais, mas talvez eu pudesse ajudá-la _com você mesma e..._ Ah, Fleur está me chamando. É a minha hora de ficar de olho no Teddy. _Bloody Hell_, não me dão um minuto de sossego nem ao menos para escrever para você.  
>Como eu estou sendo apressado por pura pressão, vou me despedir de você de uma forma rápida, se bem que essa não é uma despedida, é um <em>até logo<em>. Eu sei que essa carta ficou ainda mais desorganizada e menor do que as outras, todavia, eu tenho vários motivos para isso, por isso não se preocupe, outra hora eu vou lhe explicar. Provavelmente na hora que eu aparecer na sua lareira.  
>Agora a Fleur está mandando um <em>bonjour<em> para você e colocando o Teddy no meu colo.  
>Agora o Teddy esta quase babando em cima da carta.<br>Agora eu tenho _mesmo_ que ir.  
>Eu estou morrendo de saudades de você, Hermione,<br>_e eu mal posso esperar para vê-la de novo_.  
>Com amor, Ron.<p> 


	7. VI

Hermione quase deu meia-volta e chamou um táxi para levá-la de volta ao apartamento. Claro que ela sabia, no fundo, que aquela comiseração em seu estômago ultrapassava o nervosismo, beirando uma ansiedade palpável e uma saudade agonizante, porém, somente na hora em que colocara os pés no aeroporto, percebera que não fazia a menor ideia de como reagiria quando se deparasse com Ronald Weasley.  
>Talvez ela chorasse. Talvez ela tremesse dos pés a cabeça. Talvez ela não conseguisse fazer nada, além de sorrir... A verdade é que ela se encontrava em um turbilhão de sentimentos e por isso não conseguia se estabilizar emocionalmente.<br>Por mais que quisesse levar uma mão à boca para roer alguma unha – péssima mania que ela adquiriu logo que chegou à Austrália – lembrou-se de Monica ralhando com ela por estar tão desatenta a própria aparência... Hermione de um pequeno sorriso, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, desviando de pessoas e se recordando de como se controlara para não dizer a mulher que ela nunca havia tido muito tempo para _se cuidar_. Ter escolhido ser melhor amiga do garoto encarregado de salvar o mundo bruxo (e trouxa) trouxera algumas consequências, e não ser uma garota muito delicada era um dos problemas que ela arcara por sete anos... Mas ela não reclamou quando Monica resolvera levá-la a um salão de beleza, quase às sete horas da manhã daquele mesmo dia, desmarcando todos os pacientes daquele período, somente para dar um trato em seu cabelo e em suas unhas... Afinal, ela era uma garota – e ainda bem que Ronald havia percebido aquele "pequeno detalhe", no quarto ano – e não se importaria de cuidar um pouco da própria aparência. Sem contar que quem havia colocado lenha na fogueira fora exatamente à pessoa que Hermione queria, afinal, fora sempre a sua mãe que tentava lhe mimar com vestidos bonitos, com sapatos delicados e acessórios femininos. Georgia assumiria, e, por isso, naquela manhã, Hermione saíra do salão com as unhas pintadas com um esmalte rosa claro que combinava com a pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos mais curtos em um corte que se encaixava perfeitamente com o seu rosto – e a franja repicada caindo sobre os olhos fazia com que ela parecesse uma boneca – e outros detalhes, como sobrancelhas feitas, pernas mais lisas que o comum devido à depilação e com a pele cheirando a framboesa devido aos produtos. Provavelmente Ron nem a reconheceria e passaria reto, levando em conta que dá última vez que a vira, o corpo inteiro estava coberto de machucados e a expressão abatida acabava por deixá-la mais velha. E agora... Ela estava arrumada. _Para ele_.  
>Oh, Merlin, onde é que ela estava com a cabeça?<br>Pretificou-se no lugar quando escutou o anuncio do pouco do avião em que Ron havia tomado. A voz do anunciador era clara e límpida, mas soou como uma confusão aos ouvidos dela e o medo possuiu cada partícula de seu existir. _Será que ele estava mesmo dentro daquele avião?_Afinal, era Ronald, o que não confiava nem um pouco nos "viaões" e que dissera que preferia ir de vassoura a entrar naquela "geringonça enorme". Em questão de um piscar de olhos, ela desesperou-se como não deveria. Todos os planos que havia feito... Todos os passeios... Os lugares em que eles iriam... Não, ele _precisava_ estar ali. Sem ter noção da velocidade que os próprios pés ganharam, Hermione se apressou entre a multidão, esbarrando-se hora ou outra com um vulto qualquer e nunca virando a cabeça para olhar para trás, apenas sussurrando um "perdão" e seguindo em frente, até se aproximar da plataforma mandada e, depois de poucos minutos, avistar, ao longe, uma cabeleira ruiva se destacando entre todas as demais.  
><em>Então era isso<em>, ela pensou. _Ron estava ali. Para ficar junto dela._  
>E pareceu que, naquele instante, o coração dela voltara a ter vida.<p>

Se Hermione estivesse segurando presas de Basilisco em suas mãos, teria deixado com que elas caíssem em cascata de encontro certeiro ao chão.  
>Houve um estrépito quando os corpos se alcançaram ao mesmo tempo em que os braços se envolveram. O ruído de vozes ao fundo pereceu ao confrontar as palpitações audíveis de dois corações envoltos em nada mais do que saudade da mais pura e cáustica. A dubiedade que fora previamente apresentada pela garota sumiu assim que Ronald <em>chapou-lhe um beijo na boca<em>, forçando o abraço a ponto de retirá-la do chão. Com as pernas flutuando e lágrimas límpidas contornando-lhe os lábios, Hermione deu um sorriso iluminado ao acercar-se de que as mãos de _seu namorado_ a seguravam pela cintura com firmeza e que assim poderia deixar as próprias _se perderem_ e _se encontrarem_ pelo rosto salpicado de sardas. Venerando-o com as pontas dos dedos e sentindo os lábios dele manuseando o beijo, ela se pegou surpresa quando percebeu a quebra do contato das bocas – mas não das mãos – e entreabriu os lábios para pronunciar uma palavra qualquer, querendo perguntar o que havia acontecido... Porém o viu sorrir tão próximo e todos os vestígios de frases ordinariamente boladas morreram na ponta de sua língua.

— _Nós estamos ficando realmente bons nisso..._ — referindo-se à aquela forma ao qual já haviam se beijado, ele pode ver de perto as maças do rosto de Hermione serem tingidas de um vermelho belo e não pode controlou o próprio sorriso, que aumentou de tamanho instantaneamente.

— _Eu não acredito que você está aqui..._ — Hermione lhe disse, traçando o contorno do rosto de Ron com os dedos, levando uma delicadeza que se mesclava entre admiração e incredulidade.

Ela mal piscava, com medo de abrir os olhos em algum momento e se deparar com a sombra de uma miragem desejada.

— _Eu já tinha lhe dito antes que eu não conseguiria ficar mais um mês longe de você..._

O efeito do pronunciado fez com que cada célula do corpo da garota crepitasse em puro fogo. Se Ron soubesse o quanto ela via um _homem_ defronte a ela, ao invés do garotinho inseguro que ela conhecera ao embarcar no trem que mudaria a sua vida, talvez ele tivesse as células a queimar em labaredas também.  
>Quando que ela pensaria, um dia, estar assistindo uma cena como aquela com os próprios olhos? Ron lidando tão fácil com sentimentos e formulando frases tão bonitas era algo que, há dois anos antes, ela consideraria surreal... Assim como a intensidade do amor que sentia por ele. Também poderia ser considerada inimaginável.<p>

— _Eu senti a sua falta._ — ela tornou a repetir, mesmo sabendo que ele deveria saber daquilo por causa das inúmeras vezes que escrevera nas cartas que lhe enviava.  
>— <em>Eu também senti a sua.<em> — beijando-a entre os fios de cabelo da franja recém-cortada, Ron voltou a sorrir gigantescamente, para depois depositá-la com cuidado no chão e erguer uma mão para coçar a nunca. — E eu também estou sentindo falta da minha mochila. _Onde aquelas micosárias a colocaram?_  
>— <em>Comissárias, Ronald!<em>  
>— Tanto faz. — parecendo não se importar nem um pouco com a correção, ele olhou suspeitosamente para o lado, o que fez a morena rir.<br>— A sua mochila deve estar ali. — apontando para a esteira de bagagens, Hermione sorriu abertamente, entrelaçando uma mão com a dele e puxando-o gentilmente.  
>— Estranho... Esses objetos trouxas... — Ron falou da boca para fora, olhando torto para a mesma. — De onde surgem as nossas bagagens?<p>

— Há todo um sistema para as bagagens passarem pelas esteiras, Ron. Elas saem dos aviões, são levadas para um depósito, provavelmente, e lá são depositadas em máquinas que sabem diferenciar os aviões, com o propósito de não confundir as malas. Para os passageiros não ficarem nas pistas ou saírem dos aviões carregando peso, eles retiram as malas aqui.  
>— Espera, você disse que as máquinas <em>sabem diferenciar os avi... Aviões?<em> Mas você disse que elas não funcionavam a magia!  
>— E elas não funcionam! Funcionam a eletricidade.<br>— Que nem a vetelisão?  
>— Televisão e sim, que nem ela. — vendo que o namorado parecia confuso, ela deu uma risadinha, pensando em uma forma de como poderia explicar melhor o funcionamento de tudo aquilo em outra hora. — Você está vendo a sua mochila?<br>— Eu tenho que procurar por ela? Ela não virá até mim, como essas outras? — apontou para as malas que passavam na frente deles e viu Hermione sorrir condolente, enlaçando com mais estabilidade as mãos e olhando adiante. — Olha, é aquela ali! — desajeitado, ergueu a outra mão para apontar e Hermione forçou-o a abaixar a mesma, deixando uma risada presa entre dentes e dando alguns passos para o lado, sendo acompanhada por ele, para chegar onde ele dissera.

Ron colocou a mochila por detrás de um ombro, carregando a mesma com uma facilidade invejável. Os ombros cada vez mais largos deveriam suportar aquele peso sem pressão alguma. Olhando para ela em seguida, esperando por um comando de para onde deveria ir, eles caminharam lado a lado, infiltrados no mar de gente, até a saída do aeroporto, onde pegaram um táxi e seguiram o caminho até o apartamento de Hermione.  
>Como uma criança, Ron abrira a janela do carro para ver com mais nitidez a orla da praia. Admirando o céu azul claro, as ondas quebradas e os banhistas, o garoto olhou ansioso para a namorada, como se quisesse dizer em silêncio que achava tudo aquilo maravilhoso, e, como resposta, recebeu um sorriso quente – talvez até mais quente que o Sol daquele lugar – e retribuiu, voltando a olhar pela pequena vitrine de novidades mais uma vez.<br>Hermione só viria a descobrir horas depois que era a primeira vez do ruivo em um lugar como aquele. Por mais que ele já tivesse visitado a Romênia, o Egito e alguns outros lugares do território britânico, ele nunca pisara em uma areia banhada pelo mar. Toda aquela expectativa recheada de curiosidade o transformava em um garotinho que nada mais sabia fazer a não ser olhar encantado para a água translúcida ao redor. Os olhos azuis se encontraram com a imensidão de cor equivalente e cintilaram como duas estrelas irradiantes, e, logo após, as duas orbes se fixaram nas de Hermione, que vinha sentada logo ao lado, ainda de mãos dadas, dando informação ao taxista. Sem ter duvidas de que direção _preferia_ olhar, deixou o estranho para ser explorado em outra hora, para poder então abrir um sorriso ao mirar a sua garota, tão atenta as ruas, mexer sem perceber em um único cacho dourado-mel que caia e se enroscava na outra mão, pousada no pescoço...  
>Ela era tão bonita que Ronald não se importaria de passar a eternidade a contemplá-la.<p>

— O apartamento em que eu estou morando é de frente para o mar. — ela comentou, em forma de um sussurro, olhando rapidamente para ele por entre os fios de cabelo e sorrindo ao vê-lo manear com a cabeça, confirmando.  
>— Eu sei. Você escreveu para mim, dizendo isso.<p>

Satisfeita e com o coração aos saltos por perceber que ele se apegara nos detalhes rabiscados nas cartas, assim como ela fizera, Hermione sorriu um pouco mais, deixando a cabeça tombar para o lado e encontrar o conforto de um ombro dele, que a recebeu prontamente, deixando-a descansar por ali.

— E como foi à viagem?  
>— <em>Assustadora<em>. — ele resmungou com um pouco de rancor, fazendo Hermione rir sem querer. — Não sei como vocês conseguem confiar naquela geringonça. Eu tive a sensação de que iria cair a todo instante.

A garota entreabriu a boca, para perguntar como ele se sentia seguro, então, em cima de um pedaço de madeira, mas se calou ao recordar que o motorista provavelmente a olharia torto, pelo espelho, perguntando-se por que Diabos havia aceitado transportar uma garota com problemas mentais. Por isso tornou a fechar a boca, escutando o restante da história que Ron contava.

— Tinha um garoto do meu lado, de uns onze anos. Ele passou mal a viagem inteira. Eu acho que eu fiquei mais preocupado em socorrê-lo do que pensar em como seria fácil morrer, caso aquela _coisa_ desse problema.  
>— Ron, a chance de um avião cair é muito pequena se todos os requisitos da manutenção e segurança forem estritamente observados e seguidos. Pode ter certeza que é mais fácil um bruxo cair de uma vassoura do que um avião cair do céu. — falou em tom de piada, para o taxista não dar a entender, mas viu o ruivo arquear as sobrancelhas, em tom de defesa ao objeto mágico. — Por favor, o senhor pode estacionar em frente à padaria?<p>

Quando o carro reduziu a velocidade e parou, os dois saltaram para fora e enquanto Hermione pagava o serviço, Ron respirava fundo e inalava aquele ar atípico, que cheirava a... Bem, ele não sabia muito bem. 

— Eu quero comprar uma coisa dessa padaria para você. Eu imagino que você está morrendo de fome e você provavelmente vai adorar esse doce. Eu pensei em você, quando experimentei pela primeira vez. — puxando-o para dentro do estabelecimento, sem notar o sorriso grande que ele abria quando escutava o que ela dizia e como havia pensado nele, Hermione acenou para uma moça que estava atrás do caixa e recebeu o mesmo gesto como resposta.  
>— Olá, Hermione... Você veio mais cedo hoje. — um homem rechonchudo que estava atrás do balcão falou, arrumando alguns doces sobre a bancada e sorrindo de uma forma que fez os olhinhos pequeninos desaparecerem por detrás das bochechonas.<br>— Eu tenho um motivo importante para isso Lachlan... — a garota disse da mesma maneira adorável de sempre e o moço avistou, enfim, o ruivo de quase dois metros que se encontrava parado atrás dela, olhando para os lados sem parar.  
>— Ah, então eu finalmente tenho o prazer de conhecer o seu namorado?<p>

Quando Lachlan falou aquela singela frase, as bochechas do rosto de Hermione foram atiradas dentro de uma fogueira devido à coloração, e, entreabrindo os lábios por surpresa, ao ver Ron se adiantar e estender uma mão para cumprimentar o moço com educação, ela se viu sorrindo sem nem perceber.

— A sua garota disse que o seu apetite é indomável.  
>— Eu fico feliz em ver o quanto a Hermione <em>falou bem<em> de mim. — misturando o comentário com ironia e graça, ele arrancou uma risada do outro e um sorriso fraco da morena, que somente deu de ombros e prosseguiu quieta.  
>— Garoto, você deveria se considerar um rapaz de sorte. Todos os dias ela vem aqui e pega um pedaço da melhor <em>Pavlova<em> da região, falando que é porque se lembra de você. Levando em consideração que nós estamos falando de um _doce_, você deve se sentir honrado.

Ron olhou para Hermione por cima do ombro e lhe sorriu, incrivelmente calmo, vendo como ela lhe recompensava com um sorriso encabulado, porém, magnífico.

— Você pode me ver dois pedaços de Pavlova, Lach? E o de sempre, só que dobrado? — a garota perguntou com um pio de voz, dando um passo para frente para ficar ao lado de Ron e apoiando outra vez a cabeça no braço dele – não no ombro, porque ela não o alcançava naquela posição -, em um movimento que se tornará comum.  
>— Você não precisa nem pedir. — o homem sorridente se afastou tão rápido quanto voltou, segurando duas sacolas medianas e entregando-as para Ron, que as aceitou sem demora alguma. — Os pedaços da sobremesa serão por minha conta. — piscando um olho e sorrindo mais, Lachlan mal teve tempo de escutar o agradecimento do <em>casal<em>, pois precisou se virar para atender outros clientes e, quando viu que os dois se afastavam, disse alegremente um "até logo" e se despediu.

Depois de pagarem, andaram poucos passos da calçada até a entrada do apartamento de Hermione e, parando em frente ao prédio, Ron se pôs a analisar o lugar. Era justamente como ela lhe descrevera. Com palavras habilidosas, a garota escreva logo na primeira carta que o edifício era modesto, com uma pintura lisa da cor beje-claro, que combinava bastante com a areia da praia logo à frente. Havia muitos canteiros que transbordavam flores coloridas nas janelas de madeira dos três andares e quando a porta principal se abriu, ele foi impedido de reparar no resto.

— Bom dia, Hermione. — uma mulher sorriu para ela ao sair dali trajada em roupa de corrida e com um cachorro pequenino no colo. — Bom dia. — ela voltou a repetir, olhando para Ron com o mesmo sorriso.  
>— Bom dia, Ella.<br>— Belo dia para dar um passeio, não é mesmo?  
>— <em>E quando não é?<em>

— Você está certa. — Ella deu uma risada sonora, descendo os degraus quando eles lhe deram permissão e olhando para eles, antes de começar a caminhar: — Aproveitem o dia! E não se esqueça que mais tarde terá a feira na praia, Hermione. Eu e o meu marido ficaremos muito contentes se você aparecer por lá.  
>— Verei se dará para eu ir, Ella. Muito obrigada mais uma vez pelo convite.<br>— Não há o que me agradecer, querida.

Quando entraram no edifício, após o término da conversa, Ron deu uma risada baixa, puxando-a para perto em um abraço inesperado e tornando a rir em um de seus ouvidos. Ela não entendeu o que se passara, mas deixou-se ser abraçada e quando se viu com uma distância curta dos braços dele, frisou as sobrancelhas, esperando uma continuação.

— O que foi?  
>— Se não existisse uma biblioteca em Hogwarts, você provavelmente seria a garota mais popular de lá. — Ron falou sorridente e ela prosseguiu sem entender. — Em um mês e poucos dias você já conquistou a Austrália, Hermione. Eu devo me sentir enciumado?<br>— Ora, francamente Ron, _não é assim_. Eu só sou educada com as pessoas que eu estou convivendo ultimamente, nada mais.  
>— Só que o seu "ser educada" é a mesma coisa que "ser adorável". — dizendo tudo de uma forma meiga, ele pode observar de perto em como os olhos dela ganhavam brilho com dizeres sutis e resistiu à vontade de abraçá-la mais uma vez.<br>— E o seu "ser você" é a mesma coisa que "me deixar sem ter o que dizer"... — murmurando divertida, ela pode escutar a risada dele ecoando pelo corredor e se adiantou, subindo os diversos degraus e vendo-o se adiantar para segui-la.  
>— Ah, eu me esqueci de falar uma coisa...<br>— O quê?  
>— Gina mandou nós contarmos quantas horas demorará para termos a nossa primeira discussão.<br>— A Gina não pode se decepcionar dessa vez ao ficar sabendo que nós não brigamos nenhuma vez?  
>— Você me conhece: eu adoro contrariar a Gina.<p>

O apartamento era, sem a menor dúvida, _previsível_. Os livros esparramados de forma organizada por cada móvel mostravam que a garota fazia da leitura o seu principal refúgio _até então_, e o interessante era que não se podia encontrar muitos objetos supérfluos por ali. O máximo do desnecessário que poderia ser encontrado por ali era a pequena televisão postada na bancada da cozinha e um aparelho de som deixado ao lado da única estante. Fora isso... Ron suspirou, um tanto quanto satisfeito. Aquele parecia o apartamento de quem não estava_pensando em ficar_; se estabelecer. Faltava o conforto de uma casa, a quentura de um lar. Aquelas quatro paredes eram provisórias e nada mais, e mesmo que ele soubesse a pretensão de Hermione para voltar o quanto antes para Londres, ver com os próprios olhos a falta de indícios que ela um dia se fixaria por ali, trazia-lhe um alívio descontrolado.

— Ron, depois de comer, se você quiser descansar um pouco... — ela começou a dizer, retirando as sacolas das mãos dele e colocando-as com jeito sobre a mesa. — Você deve estar exausto das onze horas de viagem.  
>— Na verdade, não. — dando uma risada baixa, ele tornou a coçar a nunca, indicando que se sentia um tanto quando desconfortável. — Eu tirei um bom cochilo depois que o garoto conseguiu se acalmar e eu deixei de pensar que aquela coisa poderia cair a qualquer instante. Dormi mais do que em muitas noites.<br>— Mas se você quiser descansar, está tudo pronto. Ou se você quiser tomar um banho... Eu já separei as toalhas e elas estão no banheiro. — parando de falar e de andar bruscamente, a garota olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, com uma expressão pensativa prostrada no rosto e com o lábio inferior sendo prensado pelo outro. — Ron, _por que você não se senta?_

— Você não precisa de ajuda... Ai na cozinha?  
>— Mas é claro que não! Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. — revirando os olhos e voltando a andar, Hermione começou a pegar o que precisava para encher a mesa e, quando o garoto percebeu, estava rodeado com o que eles haviam comprado e com um pouco mais. — Você quer vir lavar a mão aqui na pia da cozinha? Não é difícil encontra o banheiro, mas você deve estar com fome e...<br>— Hermione...  
>— Hmmm?<br>— _Eu não sei qual de nós dois está mais sem graça._ — o que ele falou acabou por desarmá-la e, mais uma vez, ele deixou as mãos se perderem pelos fios vermelhos. Com os braços erguidos e uma expressão embaraçada, Ron retornou a expor os pensamentos em voz alta: — Quer dizer... Você... Não precisa se esforçar tanto assim. Eu sei que... É estranho, digo, estarmos somente nós dois aqui, levando em conta que em praticamente oito anos, ficamos sozinhos em raras ocasiões, mas... _Eu quero que você sente comigo na mesa e me conte como estão as coisas, olhando nos meus olhos._ Eu quero que você peça a minha ajuda, porque eu quero ajudá-la... Eu estou... — abaixando os braços e socando as mãos dentro dos bolsos dianteiros da calça, ele deu de ombros, com o rosto semelhante a um pimentão. — Eu estou sem saber o que fazer... _Sempre que eu estou perto de você, eu fico sem saber o que fazer..._ E é por isso... Que eu acho que essa viagem será boa. Porque eu... Nós dois... Nós podemos..._Entrar em sintonia_. — suspirou baixo, achando muito difícil colocar para fora o que queria dizer. — Mas você não precisa ficar desse jeito, Hermione... É sério... _Sou só eu_.

Precisando apoiar-se com as duas mãos no balcão da cozinha, devido a tamanha intensidade com que aquelas palavras haviam lhe pego de surpresa, Hermione deixou um suspiro escapar e, mirando-o nos olhos, sussurrou:

— Esse é o problema... Para mim, _nunca_ foi _só_ você... Na verdade, você _sempre_ foi _muito_.

Depois do que ela dissera, tudo o que Ron pretendia colocar como assunto acabou desaparecendo de sua cabeça. Vazios foram deixados nos espaços onde as frases eram elaboradas e tudo o que ele pode fazer foi tentar controlar os batimentos cardíacos que se exasperavam como nunca. O vai-e-vem frenético de seu peito acabava por denunciá-lo e, mesmo se ele quisesse esconder, não conseguiria nunca escapar dos olhos atentos de Hermione, que o encaravam com discrição.  
>Ele limpou a garganta, antes de sorrir para ela.<br>Ela sentou-se a mesa, perto dele, antes de sorrir como resposta.  
>E tudo pareceu mais fácil, depois daquilo. Como se fosse necessário um empurrão para uma situação como aquela.<p>

— Harry está empolgado, sabe? — Ron comentou, passando geleia em uma fatia de pão e sorrindo ao ver que Hermione parava o que fazia para prestar atenção no que ele dizia. — Essa mudança para o Largo está conseguindo distraí-lo um pouco. Uns dias depois que você veio para a Austrália, Harry acordou e disse que gostaria de finalmente ter uma casa. Foi à primeira vez, em semanas, que eu vi a minha mãe falando. — toda a tristeza que deveria estar aparente na fala do ruivo fora ofuscada pelo alívio de ter escutado a voz da mãe mais uma vez. — Ela se ofendeu como nunca. "Como assim você acha que não tem uma casa? A nossa casa é o que, querido? Eu achei que você se sentia em casa aqui. Por acaso o Ronald fez alguma coisa?"... É claro que a culpa, no final, foi toda minha, mas depois o Harry explicou que gostaria de reformar a casa que herdou do Sirius e que... — parou, coçando, pela milésima vez ao dia, a nuca. Respirou pesadamente, arqueando os ombros e olhando para ela com atenção, querendo captar a reação da frase que se seguiria: — E que, caso eu queira, eu poderia morar com ele.  
>— Mas isso seria ótimo! — Hermione exclamou com empolgação e sorriu abertamente. — Eu sei que aquela casa ficará virada de ponta cabeça com os dois morando debaixo do mesmo teto, mas será muito bom... Quer dizer, agora que vocês estão trabalhando para o Ministério e como vocês estão acostumados um com o outro, seria muito vantajoso. Sem contar que eu acho que não seria uma boa ideia deixar o Harry morar sozinho.<br>— Se ele morasse sozinho, ao menos a casa não seria posta de ponta cabeça. — Ron comentou, repetindo o que ela dissera e acrescentando uma pitada de humor.  
>— Eu não teria tanta certeza. — dando uma risada discreta, a garota continuou: — Molly fez questão de ensiná-lo como se cuidar, o que lhe dá muita vantagem... Já o Harry não teve o que nós podemos chamar de uma educação invejável.<br>— Falando nisso, Harry escreveu uma carta para os Dursleys. — fazendo uma careta, como se não conseguisse acreditar, Ron resmungou, vendo que a expressão de Hermione não se alterava com a novidade.  
>— Eu já estava esperando por isso. — ela falou com simplicidade, deixando passar o olhar pasmado do namorado. — Pelo que ele nos disse, a Sra. Dursley pediu perdão, da forma dela, assim como Duda. Eu sei que mesmo depois de todos os desrespeitos que eles fizeram com o Harry, eles não queriam vê-lo morto e eu acho que a possibilidade de perder o único sobrinho acabou causando um choque maior do que o esperado, na Sra. Dursley. Eu acho compreensível que o Harry esteja querendo retomar o contato com os tios, para dizer que a Guerra acabou e que ele não correm mais nenhum perigo aparente. Além de estar os avisando que eles podem voltar a ter uma vida normal, você sabe que Harry não sabe guardar rancor de quem se arrepende.<br>— O que ele deveria saber fazer. — Ron revirou os olhos descaradamente, cuspindo as palavras com um tanto de incredulidade. — Nós fomos convocados para o julgamento dos Malfoys, você sabe...  
>— Eu espero estar presente no dia do julgamento. — Hermione suspirou pesarosamente, sabendo que a opinião que ela possuía era completamente diferente da do garoto, por isso não abrangeu o assunto. — Eu não fui convocada, mas fui convidada...<br>— Convidada... — dando uma risada irônica, Ron colocou uma mão na testa, fechando os olhos por breves segundos antes de prosseguir: — Eles fazem isso tudo parecer uma grande festa. "_Você está convidada para comparecer ao julgamento de Comensais da Morte que assassinaram um bocado de pessoas inocentes. Por favor, confirme a sua presença antes do dia marcado. Use traje social..._" — debochando com escárnio da situação, o garoto somente se acalmou quando sentiu os dedos delicados de Hermione tocarem o seu braço por cima da mesa, de uma forma meio relutante.  
>— Draco e Narcisa não mataram ninguém.<br>— Mas eles teriam, se pudessem. Ou você se esqueceu do plano do Malfoy para assassinar o Dumbledore?  
>— Ron, eu não quero conversar sobre isso. Eu estou muito feliz porque você e Harry estão conseguindo seguir a profissão que sempre quiseram. Vamos falar sobre isso, por favor.<br>— E viu só? Nós não precisamos fazer o N.I.E.M. para isso... — esquecendo rapidamente o assunto anterior, para provocá-la um pouco, citou as provas pelas quais Hermione sempre dissera a eles que necessitava mais esforço do que o que eles faziam. Ron colocou uma mão sobre a dela, que permanecia descansando sobre o seu braço e ignorou o olhar recebido.  
>— Ronald, não fique tirando proveito do fato que você ajudou a derrotar Voldemort para que os outros notassem como você seria um bom auror. — por mais que toda aquela frase soasse como bronca, o garoto se perdeu após escutar as últimas palavras que ela lhe dissera, sobre ele ser – um dia – um bom auror. — Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que se nós tivéssemos tido um sétimo ano normal em Hogwarts, você e Harry teriam tirado notas excelentes e suficientes para ingressar nessa mesma profissão.<p>

— _Mas é claro que teríamos!_ — com um sorriso grande no rosto, ele ergueu a mão dela até os próprios lábios, em um movimento impensado, e beijou-a nos nós dos dedos. Um por um. O que acabou tornando a regularidade da respiração de Hermione em nula. — _Pois teríamos a ajuda da bruxa mais inteligente do século nos estudos..._

Cansada por antecedência da ardência de suas bochechas, Hermione abaixou o olhar para concentrar-se nas mãos dadas e fugir do olhar azul divertido que acabaria por lhe matar de asfixia outrora. Por mais que já fizesse um ano e alguns poucos meses desde que começara a receber incontáveis elogios seguidos de Ron, banhados de uma admiração tateável, ela ainda não conseguira se acostumar com o resultado extasiante de cada comentário como aquele.  
>Sua vida fora feita de elogios. Desde cedo, era ela a garota brilhante, prodígio, gênio e qualquer que fosse o outro adjetivo de <em>inteligente<em>, por isso ela se encontrava um tanto quando acostumada com escutar e responder aos mesmos com um sorriso doce e agradecido – e jamais convencido, porque ela nunca havia se sentido superior a ninguém -, não tendo forma de responder a tudo que lhe diziam. _Ainda mais quando era Ron a elogiá-la..._  
>Ron sempre fora o tipo de pessoa que não sabia como expor os sentimentos que possuía da maneira mais adequada, sempre se embaralhando ou confundindo, causando complicações e discussões desnecessárias por falhas singelas... Todavia, também sempre fora aquele que era dono de um encantamento ingênuo por algumas coisas que a maioria não se importava em dar atenção. E aquilo era interessante em demasia aos olhos da garota, que sempre tentava entendê-lo da forma mais ampla que conseguisse. O jeito como ele olhava a mãe cozinhando, a irmã treinando Quadribol, o pai chegando do trabalho e qualquer um de seus irmãos, na situação que fosse, era de se emocionar. O que o coração de Ron sentia, não era dito pela boca, e sim pelo olhar; aquelas duas pequeninas orbes azuladas, rodeadas de cílios rubros que se aproximavam de uma tonalidade branca e de olheiras que representavam o cansaço, eram a porta para se compreender o que se passava com ele... Se era felicidade, mágoa, raiva... Ou <em>simplesmente adoração<em>, como era naquele exato momento.  
>Hermione gostaria que Ron soubesse como os elogios dele sempre lhe atingiam com o triplo de intensidade.<p>

— Você já reparou que nós nunca conseguimos manter o foco em um único assunto? É claro, a não ser quando nós discutimos. — dando um sorriso lateral pequenino, Ron voltou a falar, quebrando o silêncio que a namorada impusera sem mais, nem menos.  
>— Talvez seja porque nós tenhamos muitos assuntos que queremos compartilhar um com o outro. E porque os motivos das nossas brigas são sempre os mesmos.<p>

Os dois sorriram cúmplices.  
>Depois de conversarem um pouco mais e terem terminado de comer, Hermione deu uma organizada rápida na cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que Ron colocava em ordem alguns objetos de sua mala, no grande espaço que a garota havia cedido no próprio guarda-roupa. Assim que se encontraram no corredor – ou melhor, que quase <em>trombaram<em>–, sorriram mais uma vez, com a falta de jeito de ambos.

— Se você não estiver mesmo cansado, nós podemos dar uma volta pela orla da praia...

Quando Hermione viu, estava descendo as escadas que há pouco subira, com uma mão presa entre as de Ron, que a puxava com pressa, somente olhando para trás para ver se ela estava conseguindo manter o ritmo de seus passos.

— Ron... Calma... A praia não ira embora... — _nem você_, foi o que ela pensou enquanto dizia e pulava o último degrau, apertando o botão para abrir a porta e sentindo o cheiro da maresia adentrar pelo hall.  
>— <em>Wow!<em> — o garoto pronunciou uma exclamação de prazer, depois de atravessar a rua e pisar, finalmente, na praia. — Eu posso tirar os meus sapatos?  
>— Pode.<br>— E molhar os meus pés no mar?  
>— Pode. — dando uma risada graciosa, Hermione acompanhou-o com o olhar. Primeiro ele se abaixou para tirar os tênis e depois, com uma mão, ele carregou os mesmos e com a outra, ele não deixou de segurá-la e arrastá-la por um segundo sequer.<br>— Por que eu não vim para cá antes?  
>— Eu estou me fazendo à mesma pergunta. — o olhar de Ron arrostou-se sobre o da garota e, por um ímpeto cobiçado, ele atou os lábios aos dela pela segunda vez ao dia.<p>

Não a tirou do chão.  
>Não a teve pendurada em seu pescoço.<br>Não fora um beijo ao qual eles estavam acostumados.  
>Foi diferente. Semelhante ao beijo trocado no lago, que tinha gosto de uma novidade conhecida, uma vontade de <em>querer saber mais<em>.  
>O selar fora afável, com uma amabilidade acomodada. As bocas se moviam em um processo de tamanha lentidão, que deixava em realce que o tempo, por fim, corria a favor dos dois. Hermione sorriu depois de alguns segundos, quando a surpresa passara. Ela precisaria se acostumar – e o faria de bom grado – com aqueles movimentos inesperados que não só ele os faria, como ela também tomaria a iniciativa... Porque eles, pelo visto, encontravam-se em um relacionamento <em>sério<em>. De namorada e namorado. Não de amigos-que-se-gostam-mas-não-sabem-como-agir.

— Você vai entrar no mar comigo? — a pergunta feita diante os lábios dela quase que fez com que ela concordasse, mesmo não querendo aceitar a proposta.  
>— Eu estou de calça jeans, Ron...<br>— Eu também. — ele sorriu galante, de um modo que a fez ficar zonza. — E se eu me afogar, Hermione?  
>— Pelo que eu sei, você é um bom nadador. — recebeu um outro beijo, no canto da boca, antes de escutar a resposta.<br>— É, eu sou. — teve uma risada alta e incrédula como resultado. — Mas você promete que depois entrará no mar comigo?  
>— Ron... — ela quase lhe dissera que não entrara no mar vez alguma, desde que chegara ali, mas se calou, vendo como o olhar dele pedia por uma simples promessa que ela não conseguiria resistir. Agradá-lo com um pequeno pormenor não seria nada demais. — <em>Está bem...<em>  
>— Mas eu posso mesmo só molhar os meus pés agora?<br>— Pode! — gargalhando ainda mais, Hermione o acompanhou em direção ao oceano, permitindo-se acompanhá-lo naquela brincadeira completamente infantil, de afundar os pés na areia molhada e deixar a água tocá-los na altura do calcanhar.

E enquanto olhavam as ondas indo e vindo... Perceberam o que já sabiam, mas que ainda não conseguiam compreender: _aquela era a oportunidade deles;_ de se ajeitarem, de se entenderem, de se entregarem de cabeça ao que seria o amor de suas vidas...  
>Chegara à hora em que aquele relacionamento, que sempre fora tão confuso e inconstante, como o balançar das ondas, deveria se estabilizar e se permitir ser todos os <em>curativos<em> e _remendos_ que ainda faltavam... Porque não havia mais razão para _resistir_, lutar contra ou ignorar.  
>Enfim eram <em>eles<em>.  
>Enfim havia uma oportunidade a se agarrar.<br>Enfim, existia um futuro pela frente...  
>Um futuro deles.<p> 


End file.
